Pucking Edward
by Belts
Summary: Every male at Forks High is auditioning to play Puck in the school production. Everyone except Edward. How far is Bella willing to go to see Edward shirtless on stage?
1. Chapter 1

Pucking Edward

**Pucking Edward**

Edward and I stood in front of the school noticeboard silently. The seconds were ticking by as I waited, unmoving, frozen, anxious.

"Yes," Edward finally replied. "I am going to do it."

Our school was putting on a production of Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, and they still hadn't cast the role of Puck the fairy. I allowed a huge grin to take over my face at Edward's answer to my question. I had begged him to try out for Puck, if only to see him shirtless on stage.

"Oh, Edward, I am so glad! Thank you so much!" I squealed, jumping up and down on the spot. Edward just scowled.

"Yeah, I thought I might try out for it," came a voice.

Edward and I whirled around to find Mike standing behind us.

Edward just laughed in anger.

"Bring it on, pup," he said furiously.

Mike raised his chin high and stalked off. Edward looked as though he might kill someone, so I grabbed his elbows and pulled him back in a fruitless effort to restrain him.

"Just stay away from me!" he yelled at Mike's retreating form.

"He's not worth it," I murmured soothingly to Edward, leading him in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" asked Edward meekly as I dragged him forward.

"We are going to put your name down on the audition sheet," I said confidently, as we rounded a corner to the Drama staffroom. Unfortunately, there we ran into Tyler, who would undoubtedly spend the next ten minutes trying to make me go out with him, but he didn't even look at me. He was staring at Edward.

"Are you auditioning as well, eh, Cullen?" he challenged, crossing his arms.

"Yes, you mongrel, I AM!" Edward shrieked, so loudly that Tyler burst into tears and scampered off.

"Touchy today, aren't we, Edward?" I teased.

"SHUT UP, I'M FINE!" Edward yelled, glaring at me in anger. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but I brushed them away before they fell.

"Well, fine, Edward," I said shakily. "If that's how you feel, I'll just leave."

"NO! BELLA! Don't leave me!" he shouted, collapsing into tears.

"I'm going to the cafeteria, you idiot."

I knew he wouldn't go to the cafeteria today because he hadn't hunted in a while and the sight of the students wildly devouring their lunch made him dangerously hungry.

"I'll … just wait here," said Edward, wiping the tears from his eyes.

The sight of him crying brought more tears to my eyes, and the sight of me crying brought more tears to his eyes, so I ran into his embrace where we both collapsed onto the floor, crying hysterically. It was impossible for me to stop crying unless he did and vice versa, so we sat like that for about fifteen minutes.

"I'll stop crying if you do," Edward finally choked out.

"Okay," I agreed between sobs, wiping my eyes, and we stood.

"How about you and I skip the rest of our classes, and I can have lunch at home?" I suggested. "That way, you can still sit with me and you won't have to worry about eating people."

Edward smiled delightedly. "That's a great idea, Bella!" he said with enthusiasm. "But you have to promise not to frisst your food."

"Oh, I'd just love to frisst you!" I teased.

"I always want to frisst you!" Edward replied. We looked at each other and smiled. Then he took my hand and we walked off into the midday sun.

"Um, Edward …" I asked tentatively. "What does 'frisst' mean?"


	2. Chapter 2

Bella licked her lips in slow motion, then winked seductively, then ran her tongue over her lips again, and then flicked her tongue up and down really fast.

Edward winked at her from the stage, where he was wearing nothing but a few strategically placed leaves.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks!" he enunciated, and the judges for the_Midsummer Night's Dream_ audition applauded loudly, despite the fact that Edward had recited lines that were completely wrong for his character, Puck.

"Looks like you got the part!" Bella told Edward happily, afterwards.

Edward had been the only person to audition, after frightening away everyone else. But now, he had a solemn look upon his face.

"Bella," he said seriously, turning towards her. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Yes?" Bella squeaked.

"Yes. Frisst is a special, special word, in another language. I can't tell you which one. You'll have to figure it out for yourself. I'll give you one hint - I've been using it in the incorrect tense quite often, but I care not."

"Okay," said Bella.

**The End**


End file.
